


Dropping By

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Inner jokes, Sibling Relationship, They're actual children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Champions being disastrous dorks.
Relationships: Champions & champions, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & the other champions
Comments: 41
Kudos: 179





	Dropping By

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some swearing, mostly for comedic effect.

In a conference room overlooking the moonlit Wyndon Stadium, the buzzing of conversation trailed on like a storm cloud. The city glittered, their lights sparkling like stars. 

Cleaned plastic coffee cups overflowed the recycling bin.

“ _ Wow _ , what a mirabilia.”

“ _ Wow _ ,” Steven echoed, “how  _ taciturn _ .” Wallace grinned. “Now  _ shush _ .” Steven shuffled his papers, nodding to the other champions. “That concludes my report. Thank you.”

Clapping.

Leon started, “You are correct. This is a propitious sign; we should all cooperate to create the best competition yet.”

“I am fain to join,” Cynthia said. “We must not postpone the event because of individual dilemmas.”

Lance and Diantha nodded, the latter saying, “Ratified. Kalos will support this furtherance.” 

Standing up, Lance continued, “So we should not rue the triviality of the past.” He held a hand out to the center of the table. “Leon?”

Leon followed suit.

“Endorsed.” Leon shook Lance’s hand, pumping it up and down three times before scanning the room. “Everyone shakes on it.”

“Do I really have to?”

Everyone stared at Alder, suppressing a groan. 

Cynthia crossed her arms. “No. You don’t represent Unova anyways.”

“I do-”

“No you don’t,” Steven said, Wallace nodding in agreement.

Diantha and Leon stayed silent as Lance smirked. “Oh what an  _ enigma _ ! My secondary champion is more responsible than you, you irresponsibility incarnate. So no, you don’t have to.”

“That would be the best for all of us,” Cynthia beamed, making Wallace snicker.

Alder sputtered, falling silent.

Lance and Steven stifled a laugh, shooting Cynthia a wink.

Diantha simply sighed, smiling at Cynthia.

“...Who wants to visit the stadium?” Leon blurted. Everyone raised their hands. “Ok. Single file line, alright?”

Before Leon realized, everyone zoomed out the room. 

Well, except Alder.

“You, uh, take your time,” Leon said, chasing after the others.

Lance scrolled through his phone, sporting a stoic face.

Cynthia and Diantha were chatting about letter accents in French and the ridiculousness of the word “hétérogénéité” in Diantha’s movie script.

“Hey co-pain-on,” Wallace said, alternating between commenting with Cynthia and peeking at Steven’s phone screen.

“If anything you’re the co-pain-on,” Steven responded. “Don’t you also have a job to do, affection buneary?”

“I am, sugary cardiac organ,” Wallace answered, waving his phone around.

“You baby.”

“Alarm!”

“Nerd.”

Wallace pouted. “Hey hey,  _ you’re  _ the nerd.” Steven rolled his eyes, running his knuckles across the stadium walls. “So how do you spell the word ‘swell’?”

Steven paused, staring at the different variations of the word on Wallace’s phone. 

Cweel? Ceel? Cwell? Chwell? Cewell? Schewell? Sweel? Swwel? Swcell?

“You forgot how to spell-” Steven laughed when Wallace swatted at him. “S-w-e-l-l, now go annoy someone else.”

“Nah.”

Cynthia said, “Hoenners, keep it down.” Diantha rolled her eyes.

Lance peeked up from his phone and at the sky.

“Aman-” Wallace started.

“NO.”

As Wallace shifted over to tease Cynthia, Lance murmured, “The… tsuki... is nice.”

“You mean moon? That’s  _ so beautiful _ ,” Steven mocked while nodding in agreement and framing the moon with his fingers.

“Yeah I think that’s how language works,” Lance mocked back with a smile. “You learning about photography this time?”

“I’m still learning about… you know.”

“I do.” Lance glanced around the stadium. “Don’t quote me on that though-”

“‘Don’t quote me’-”

Lance shoved Steven, rolling his eyes.

Cynthia and Wallace exchanged an amused glance.

Wallace continued teasing Cynthia.

Leon stared at them. “Imagine the awesome battles that could be held here!” He turned around, faced the others, and bowed. “Welcome to Wyndon Stadium!”

“Yeah yeah,” Diantha dismissed. “Hey Cyn, what do you think about this one?”

“Gonna include some more  _ history _ in it?” Wallace teased, raising his eyebrows and laughing when Cynthia playfully punched at his arm. “What redamancy!”

“Hey Cynthia, you should be a coordinator with how beautiful you are,” Alder said, peeking into the stadium. 

Leon and Diantha both facepalmed while Lance and Steven both glared at Alder.

Wallace blurted, “Hold the fucking phone.” Steven subconsciously took Wallace’s phone as Wallace marched up to Alder. “Listen here and listen good, you don’t get to mess with Cynthia. And you  _ can not _ even  _ try _ to force her to just  _ become _ a coordinator if she doesn’t want to! And I speak from  _ experience _ ! I used to do both, and it’s-”

“I think I can handle this myself,” Cynthia cut in. “Thanks anyways.”

Lance and Steven exchanged a glance, immediately running off as Cynthia faced Alder with a sweet smile. 

Diantha and Leon both sweatdropped as Cynthia utterly  _ obliterated _ Alder while Lance, Steven, and Wallace cheered her on from the distance.

Cynthia dusted her hands, meeting up with the other Eastern champions like nothing unusual happened. 

Nothing unusual happened.

Laughter.

Steven and Lance hugged Cynthia for a few seconds before all of them casually paced around the stadium.

After joining in the hug, Wallace scooted over to the Western champions, raising an eyebrow. 

“That was uh… interesting,” Leon said.

“Tea to that,” Wallace responded.

Diantha furrowed her eyebrows, mumbling to herself how to convert from jardin to garden before staring over at her co-workers. “How long do you think they’ll last without arguing?”

“Less than fifteen minutes-”

“Give it two minutes,” Wallace said, writing down some ideas for his coordinator events on his phone. Diantha and Leon exchanged a glance, both sighing when Alder fell asleep while standing up. “Good riddance.”

Silence.

“So whatcha two doing?” Wallace asked, eyes childishly wide.

Diantha held up her phone. “Think-you really that we you hate? You me understand?”

Silence.

“Oh wait, wrong grammar. Yikes. Hm.” She squinted her eyes, murmuring to herself, “What if I replace préféré with other vowels? Prafara? Is that a word?”

Leon sweatdropped, jolting when Wallace put his hand on his shoulder.

“How do you spell sincerely?” Wallace asked.

“What- Just search it up-”

“Yeah but what do I type in?”

Diantha stifled a chuckle. “You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you?”

Wallace shrugged, eyes gleaming. 

“Search up-” Leon paused. “Did I seriously just type in ‘exmaples’ instead of-” He sighed. “Ugh, I’m so tired.” 

Leaning in closer, Wallace tilted his head. “Is it bedtime?”

“Uh, but I don’t  _ wanna _ go to bed,” Leon whined.

Wallace burst out in laughter, stepping back. “Mhm, alright. That  _ certainly _ doesn’t remind me of anyone.”

All three of them glanced over at Lance, sweatdropping when Lance playfully scowled at Cynthia, still pacing the stadium.

“One of these four mornings I’ll actually figure them out,” Diantha said.

“Good luck with that,” Leon and Wallace both answered.

Wallace ambled over next to Steven, watching Lance and Cynthia bicker with amusement.

“Should I say my opinion?” Lance hissed.

“Yes.”

“It’s worthless.”

Cynthia shrugged. “Yeah it is. But tell me anyways.”

“Fuck you,” Lance said with a smile.

Smirking, Cynthia cooed, “Mad I’m smarter than you?”

Lance laughed. “No, because you’re not. There are no grades in adult life, but if there was, you’d have an F.” He gestured to Cynthia’s phone. “Look at that math! Oh, is two times two six? Wait no, it’s  _ dividing _ . 2 divided by 2 is 2, so it’s an  _ odd answer _ ,” he mocked, pacing in front of Cynthia.

“Oh  _ Arceus _ . Fuck you too.”

“I’m being  _ serious _ ! Why are you even doing math while tired???”

“Is that worry I hear?” Cynthia chirped.

“ _ NO _ .”

“Then what about yesternight?”

“What.”

Steven put his hands out. “Guys, guys-” Wallace poked Steven’s head. Steven twitched. “ _ Guys _ -” 

“ _ Po-ke _ .” 

Steven snatched Wallace’s hand, berating, “ _ No _ . What do you want??? Can you just get  _ out _ of my face.  _ Please _ .”

“Nope!”

Dragging a hand down his face, Steven sighed. “Why me.”

Lance mockingly began to sing the quadratic formula song.

“Oh  _ Arceus _ no,” Cynthia hissed.

“What are you gonna argue about next?” Steven asked, throwing his hands up. “The spelling of scent?”

“S-e-n-t!”

“C-e-n-t!”

“Oh no.”

Wallace chuckled, tilting his head. “Having fun?” 

Steven deadpanned at him, sighing when Wallace nudged his side. “Ok.” 

Grinning, Wallace leaned against Steven’s side. “Those idiots are so stupid.”

“ _ Poetic _ .” Steven grinned. “And was that a compliment?”

“Noooo, I’m not that nice, especially not to you,” Wallace droned. “Only people who deserve it get my kindness.”

“Thanks.” Steven sweatdropped. “Do you know the word balance?”

Wallace, on the verge of slipping past Steven and face planting onto the ground, said, “Ba-lance.”

“What?” Lance hissed from the distance. “You talking shit about me again?”

Steven placed his hands on Wallace’s shoulders. “Don’t-”

“Of course!” Wallace joked. Steven sighed, waving a hand in front of Wallace’s face before shaking his head.

Lance stopped.

He fell silent.

He scowled.

Cynthia put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Easy there. It’s going to be ok.”

Lance hugged himself. “I need to be go- I need do- Oh Mew.”

“Wow, can you fail even more?” Cynthia sarcastically said. 

Shoving Cynthia’s hand off, Lance said, “Epitome of grace, that’s me.”

Cynthia and Steven exchanged a glance. “Yeah right,” they said in unison. 

Lance rolled his eyes. 

“Eheu, grass type, not plant type,” Wallace blurted.

“You have a Ludicolo, you  _ idiot _ ,” Cynthia answered. Wallace deadpanned at her before glancing at Lance.

Lance continued on his pacing. 

Steven and Wallace met eyes, the former glancing off almost immediately.

Wallace chased after Lance like a lost Poochyena, yelling, “You know, the word rhythm looks weird!”

Facepalming, Steven sighed. “Are they mocking each other now?”

Cynthia watched Wallace twirl around Lance, sweatdropping. “Well-”

“Don’t answer that.”

“Blades, what are you two doing?” Neither of them responded. Cynthia sighed, murmuring, “ _ Atrocious _ .”

Steven took a deep breath. “Nah, don’t worry about them. They’ll be fine. They’ll be  _ fine _ . Lance will  _ continue  _ being eggshell fine… Wallace’s probably gonna nag Lance for his sleeping schedule than anything else.”

“I see you have experience,” Cynthia flatly said, watching Lance playfully scowl at Wallace.

Soft laughter.

“I guess so. They-”

“Did you know ‘helicopter’ comes from ‘helico’ and ‘pter’?”

“... _ Why _ are you researching rebracketing and etymology now?”

Cynthia side-eyed Steven, teasing, “Oh you know what etymology is but not- I see how it is. Do you also know what entomology is? The answer is no, you don’t.”

Steven said with a straight face, “Fuck off.”

Cynthia peeked up from her phone. 

She burst out laughing. 

“Nope, it just  _ doesn’t _ work for you,” she said between laughs, putting her hand on Steven’s shoulder. “I’m still your favorite, right?”

“Why do you think I have a fav?”

“Exactly-” Cynthia teased.

“What the fuck is a greeble???” Leon yelled in the distance. 

“That’s not the point,” Diantha said, waving when Cynthia and Steven walked over. “You guys know canapés, right? That’s a couch, right?”

“Why-” Cynthia started.

“How do you… spell couch? K-o-w? Is there a Q in there?”

“...No?” Steven said.

“Oh fuck,” Diantha murmured.

Leon sweatdropped. “...C-o-u-c-h.”

“Hey that reminds me of the time this gal here confused Scyther with Mantine while trying to search for an ocean-centered map!” Steven teased.

Cynthia glared at him, teasing back, “Yeah, don’t worry, even Chimchars fall from trees. This dude here genuinely forgot lettuce was a word.” Diantha and Leon sweatdropped, watching Lance pace past them, blinking. 

“Why are we gathered again?” Lance asked, dodging Wallace’s tackle.

“Does your brain have enough food  _ now? _ ” Cynthia asked Steven. “I swear, did you even eat breakfast  _ today _ ? Have some… I don’t know, what’s the word for bread after you toast it?”

“...Toast?” Wallace asked, already laughing.

Lance rolled his eyes, teasing, “Are you hungry for water? Want some liquid calcium-”

“ _ Shut _ .” 

“But anyways,” Wallace said, glancing at Steven. “Answer the question, did ya?”

“...Hm.” Steven pursed his lips, trying not to cringe. “It’s fine-”

Lance and Wallace said in unison, “Translation, he doesn’t remember, and therefore no.” Cynthia raised an eyebrow as Steven facepalmed.

Silence.

Lance and Wallace high-fived, the former saying, “Steen, are you going to take care of yourself-”

“You’re one to say,” Steven huffed.

Rolling his eyes, Lance patted Steven’s shoulder. “I  _ am  _ one to say. Even  _ I _ had breakfast, you know.”

“Yeah breakfast is on us!” Cynthia exclaimed. 

Wallace clapped once. “Let’s all go eat after- Oh it’s gonna rain soon. I can smell it.” Everyone sweatdropped. “But back to the point-!”

“I  _ got it _ .  _ Jeez _ ,” Steven said, trying to hide a smile. 

He reached out a hand, freezing when Lance and Wallace exchanged a knowing glance and tackled him in a hug.

“ _ Hey _ ,” Cynthia muttered, joining in the hug with a large grin.

Steven chuckled, dropping his arms.

“Ok cool, glad that’s sorted out,” Lance said, pacing off again. 

“...Why does he do that,” Wallace flatly asked.

“He’s cold-blooded,” Cynthia teased with a laugh.

“I can hear you!” Lance yelled. 

While Steven worriedly yelled back asking if Lance was cold, Cynthia smacked Wallace’s arm, shooting him a smirk.

“Race ya! Ready set go!”

Diantha and Leon sighed when Cynthia and Wallace sprinted across the stadium, tackling Lance in a hug. 

“That… works too,” Steven said, ambling over and joining in.

“ _ Guys _ ,” Lance groaned. “We literally  _ just _ hugged.”

“Ok, grump,” came the collective answer.

Diantha and Leon awkwardly stood there as Lance rolled his eyes, dragging the three back.

“Raihan just asked me what color mirrors are,” Leon spoke up.

“Clear?” Diantha said.

While arguing with Cynthia who won, Wallace said, “Imagine if the answer is actually green or something.”

“You would know that.”

Everyone stared at Leon. 

“ _ Wow _ , ok.”

All of the Eastern champions laughed.

Cynthia stepped back, humming thoughtfully, “Speaking of mirrors, I should really get around to fixing that building. You guys know the one?” Lance and Steven nodded, Wallace only peeked up with a shrug. “It looks like a clown lives there-”

“Yeah you do,” Steven said.

“ _ Hey _ . Are you still holding  _ that _ grudge-”

“But seriously,” Wallace cut in. “The problem at hand?”

Lance added, “Yeah, you need any help with that?”

While the Eastern champions planned the funding for a construction project, Diantha and Leon were silent, each doing their own thing.

“...I just tried to print a video,” Leon blurted.

Diantha side-eyed him. “Do you need a hug with that.”

“No.”

“Right.”

They went back to doing their own thing.

“...I just tried to pause a picture,” Lance blurted.

His friends blinked. 

Steven dramatically sighed. “Can you be  _ any _ more similar to Leon?”

“Yeah,  _ good job _ , gonna pause another picture later on,” Wallace mocked.

Cynthia stepped closer to Lance, whispering, “You’re  _ such _ a dumbass.”

Lance sighed. “My brain is  _ fired _ .”

“You mean fried?”

“...oh  _ Mew _ .”

More laughter.

“Hey should I buy these?” Wallace asked, leaning over. Lance shot him a grateful look, dramatically gasping when Wallace flatly continued, “You’re still an idiot, go to sleep soon.”

“You don’t need more stickers-” Steven started, casually holding Lance back.

“Do I?”

“...Whatev, who am I to stop you.”

“Yay!” 

Wallace started humming a wordless song.

Perking up, Cynthia randomly started humming nyan cat. 

“Oh Mew,” Lance murmured with an eye roll. 

Humming louder, Cynthia stepped closer to Lance, raising her eyebrows up and down. 

Lance paced off.

He facepalmed when everyone joined in, the song echoing in the giant stadium. 

Pop!

Leon blinked, glancing upwards. “Cynthia, to your left!”

“Take it back now y'all.” Cynthia cha cha slid to the side before being cut off by a scream and thud.

“Ash, are you alright?” a new voice yelled.

Even Alder jolted awake, staring over at the… two newcomers.

“Yeah, Professor Kukui, I’m fine. Where-” Ash cut himself off as he and Kukui glanced around them. 

Kukui stiffened. Ash only deadpanned.

Kukui muttered “Oh Tapu” over and over under his breath, but Ash only casually waved.

“Ash, you know you’re still not old enough to-” Lance casually said, jumping when Cynthia smacked his arm. Leon stared at Lance.

Steven murmured, “I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.”

“What,” Kukui blurted.

“Are you two alright?” Cynthia asked.

Ash brushed himself off, nodding. “Yep! Hey everyone!” Kukui stared at Ash, silently getting up. “Nice to see or meet you!”

Most of the champions excitedly greeted Ash, adding on their own endearments.

“...Oh  _ wait _ , Mew what the-” Lance did a double-take. “ _ Ash _ ?! What are you doing here?” The other Eastern champions deadpanned at him.

Kukui’s eyes widened, staring at everyone.

Leon side-eyed Lance. “Did you mean ‘how are you doing’ and ‘what’s up’  _ this _ time?”

Lance glared at Leon before yelling, “How did you two even  _ get in _ ?” 

Shrugging, Ash glanced around. “I don’t even know  _ where _ we are.”

“Oh what the hell-” Lance murmured, causing Cynthia to chuckle.

“Language!” Kukui said on instinct. Silence. “Oh Tapu, I really just did that.”

Ash glanced at Kukui, amusement in his eyes. 

“Sorry!” Kukui blinked. “What the… hades? Heck?” Lance said, rubbing his arms. He glanced at Kukui, who stiffened. “...Why were you in Alola of all places, Ash? Last time I checked there was no league there.”

The other champions blinked.

Steven and Diantha exchanged a glance.

“There’s going to be one,” Kukui murmured. 

“What.”

“Yeah, it’s probably why we got teleported here,” Ash said with a shrug. “We were talking about it, and I thought of you guys.” He sighed. “Pikachu’s gonna be so worried.”

“That’s what you’re worried ab- How are you  _ so calm _ about this, Ash?” Kukui hissed.

“Weirder things have happened to me.”

“Agreed.”

Kukui stared at the different champions. “Wha- and why would you all know??? Oh Tapu, have you all met before??? How??? What??? Where are we???”

Everyone sweatdropped.

“...This meeting’s… uh, a bloody disaster,” Leon said, Diantha nodding in agreement.

“Wha-”

“And what do you mean ‘where are we’?” Steven asked. “You teleported here by  _ accident _ ?”

“Wait, ‘meeting’?” Ash said, furrowing his eyebrows. “Are we interrupting?”

Silence.

“Nah don’t worry ‘bout it,” Wallace said.

Staring at Wallace, Kukui said, “I put this the nicest way, but what are you doing here? You’re not a champion-”

“I could ask you the same.”

Kukui froze.

“At least Ash-”

“Hey, be nice,” Cynthia berated Wallace, causing Ash to chuckle.

Wallace shrugged, glancing at Leon. “Hey you haven’t met Ash yet, right? You gonna do your bow and wow?”

Diantha rolled her eyes.

Lance murmured, “Drama queens.” Kukui sweatdropped. “Long time no see, both of you.”

“Yeah!” Ash answered for Kukui. “It’s awesome seeing all of you again! How are you all?” 

“Okood.” Everyone stared at Lance as he manually blinked. “Okine? Greak?” He rubbed his face, shifting from foot to foot. “...Don’t.” His friends all rolled their eyes.

Ash raised an eyebrow, worried.

“Who are you?” Alder finally spoke up.

Ash sweatdropped. 

“Wow, it’s impossible to underestimate you,” Cynthia said to Alder, deadpanning. 

“Uh…” Ash winced, causing Kukui to worriedly glance over. “Ignoring that…” He walked up to Leon. “Nice to meet you! I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, thi- Well, no, Pikachu’s not with me, but-”

“Oh Ashton!” Alder blurted. “I almost didn’t recognize you without your Pikachu!”

Kukui blinked. “How many  _ champions _ did you meet, Ash???” he murmured.

“You didn’t,” Ash flatly said to Alder, making Diantha chuckle.

Leon chuckled. “Nice to meet you, Ash. I’m called Leon-”

“Why would you call them, Ash is right there,” Steven murmured. “...Oh  _ wait _ , not call as in name- never mind!” 

Cynthia and Wallace exchanged an amused glance.

“How  _ loud _ ,” Cynthia teased.

“How  _ thoughtful _ ,” Wallace added.

“I was  _ tired _ that time, alright?” Steven hissed.

Kukui sweatdropped, awkwardly shuffling to the side.

Lance shot Steven an empathetic look, leaning against the stadium walls.

“...It’s an honor to meet Lance’s secondary champion,” Leon continued. “I’m glad I got new… not pants for this.”

“What,” Ash and Kukui both said, causing Lance to snicker.

“Ok well anyways, you’re in Galar, the greatest region in the world-”

“You wanna  _ fight _ ?” Cynthia said.

Lance sprung to his feet.

Alder only shrugged.

While the champions argued over which region was the best, Ash tugged Kukui’s lab coat. “Professor Kukui, where’s Galar? I mean, I know it’s here, but…”

“We’re  _ halfway _ across the world. Is this a fever dream?” Kukui froze, staring around the stadium. “Wait, oh no, where’s Nebby?”

Everyone froze. “Who?”

“Don’t worry, they’re over there-” Ash started, jolting when Nebby cooed, teleporting into his arms. “Did you have fun playing hide and seek, Nebby?”

Kukui sighed in relief.

“Oh my Arceus!” Cynthia gasped, smacking Steven’s arm. “Look at them!!!”

Everyone squished together to stare at Nebby. Nebby tilted their head, snuggling closer to Ash.

“The hel- heck is that?” Wallace said.

“We don’t know,” Kukui murmured. “We named them Nebby though.”

Silence.

“You don’t  _ know _ ???” Leon yelled, Diantha also blinking in response.

Wallace stared at Ash.

Lance only hugged himself, sighing.

Ash tickled Nebby, chuckling when Nebby nuzzled him. 

“...So you just…  _ found  _ a new pokemon,” Steven said.

“Sorta, yeah!” Ash nodded, rocking Nebby as they began to sniffle. “Can you all back up a little?”

Alder hid a grin.

As all of the champions nodded, Kukui stared at Ash and Nebby.

“...That’s I’m so really amazing.” Even Kukui shot Cynthia a confused look. Cynthia blinked. “No wait.”

Pause.

Laughter.

“Wow, can you fail even more?” Lance sarcastically echoed. 

“ _ Shut _ .”

Lance shot her a worried look, slightly nodding. 

Wallace side-eyed them, stifling a laugh.

Ash glanced between all of them, stepping closer to Cynthia. 

Cynthia shoved at Wallace before grinning at Ash.

Kukui could only blankly stare.

Diantha rolled her eyes in amusement before cooing, “Aw look at your little cheeks! Nebby, was it?”

Nebby chirped, jiggling around in Ash’s arms.

Cynthia grinned. “They’re  _ adorable _ . Your little face! Lookie! Are you shy?”

“Girls-” Alder started.

“Want to say that again?” Cynthia and Diantha both said with cold grins.

Kukui sweatdropped.

Alder raised his hands. “No ma’ams.”

Steven peeked over, noting, “They look so fake and… gassy.” Ash sweatdropped.

“Yeah did you eat too much, Nebby?” Cynthia joked, grinning when Nebby cooed, tilting their head.

“Or are you just like this?” Lance finished.

“Are we even sure they’re a  _ pokemon _ ?” Steven glanced at Kukui. “You did say you’ve never seen any other pokemon like it, no?”

Kukui nodded.

Cynthia responded, “Well they  _ feel  _ like a psychic type. Does that help?” Diantha stifled a laugh.

“Um…” Kukui trailed off. 

“Very scientific,” Leon droned. Cynthia and Steven both glared at him.

“You guys are close, I get it, I’m happy to see that, can we-” Alder started again.

“Why do they have pompoms for… ears? Arms?” Lance playfully mocked, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Nebby bobbed up and down.

Wallace smirked. “They can be a little cheerleader!”

“Yeah someone make an omatone of the little dude!” Diantha said. 

“Why an omatone?” Kukui mumbled. Diantha shrugged in response.

“Wait, does this mean Nebby teleported you guys here?” Cynthia asked, eyes widening when Ash nodded. “Man, imagine a battle with them!” 

Kukui tilted his head as passion flared up in everyone’s eyes. “Why do you say that?”

“Only an experienced pokemon can teleport so-”

“Nebby’s a baby though,” Ash said. “I dreamed about Nebby, and I promised the… legendaries, to take care of them.”

Silence.

“What,” Leon blurted.

“Yeah,” Kukui said.

Nebby curiously chirped before yawning.

“Well, that’s interesting,” Lance said, tugging at his cape like a blanket. “I’m guessing that’s a legendary too. Great. Another baby legendary.  _ Great _ .” He shivered, shifting back and forth. 

Everyone froze.

Cynthia stared at Ash in worry.

“ _ Another _ ???” Kukui and Leon asked. 

Steven and Diantha said in unison, “We wouldn’t be surprised.”

Silence.

“So… how exactly does Nebby move around? Teleport all the time? Hop around?” Lance joked. Nebby happily chirped at Lance.

Wallace awkwardly laughed. “They look more like some little kid’s plush star toy-”

“Hey don’t be mean!” Ash exclaimed.

“Sorry.”

Kukui stared at Ash, a million thoughts running through his head.

Silence.

“Can we get on with the meeting so I can go?” Alder asked. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Diantha responded, “You can go  _ right now _ .” Cynthia nodded.

“Yeah, it’s not like we’re not gonna do anything else,” Leon added.

“...Now I’m not going to.”

Silence.

“Then  _ we’ll  _ leave you guys be!” Ash said. “Nebby, could you get us back home?”

Nebby only yawned in response, snuggling closer to Ash.

Kukui sweatdropped.

“Wow, a legendary like… that, sure is harmless,” Alder mused. “Good thing, considering someone like you is taking care of them.”

Ash froze.

“What does that- Uh. Yeah. Sure.”

Taking a deep breath, Kukui narrowed his eyes at Alder.

Silence.

“...What’s with the change in mood?” Alder asked.

Even Wallace and Leon glanced off.

Nebby tilted their head at Ash, stared at Alder, and cried.

Everyone covered their ears, wincing.

Ash wordless cooed, gently rocking Nebby back and forth. 

The crying slowly pittered out. 

Sniffling, Nebby huddled closer to Ash. 

“Mew, I’m so glad  _ you’re _ taking care of Nebby,” Lance murmured. 

Cynthia huffed. “Yeah, we trust you to do your job. Unlike someone we all know…” She crossed her arms when staring at Alder.

Alder opened his mouth before shutting it with a click.

“...Do they sell star candies here?” Ash asked, patting Nebby’s head. “Nebby’s probably hungry again.”

Lance, Steven, and Wallace all glanced at Cynthia. 

Cynthia rolled her eyes, tossing Ash a package of konpeitō from her coat.

“Itadakimasu!”

Kukui placed his hands on his hips, grinning as Ash fed Nebby.

“See, harmless,” Alder said. “Are all legendaries like this?”

Ash stiffened.

Diantha narrowed her eyes. “I can assure you,  _ no _ .” She tilted her head. “But you wouldn’t know that like the rest of us, would you?”

Kukui nervously glanced around. Leon met his eyes with a helpless shrug.

“Especially since  _ Ash  _ and I took care of your region for you,” Cynthia added.

“...Ok, but I still don’t see why you are all so anxious about this,” Alder murmured.

“Can we not talk about this?” Ash asked, rocking Nebby while tucking the leftover plastic package in his pocket.

“I thought you wanted me to understand!” Alder glanced around. “Leon, you don’t understand either, right?”

Lance and Leon exchanged a glance, the former peeking over at Kukui silently comforting Ash and Nebby.

“It’s not Ash’s job to  _ educate  _ you on things you don’t understand,” Steven droned. “ _ Especially _ when it comes to legendaries.”

“But why-”

“Why did you even become the champions if you couldn’t handle the responsibilities?” Wallace asked. “Enough about  _ me _ being here, why are you?”

Cynthia nodded. “Yeah, why are we even talking about this? Isn’t it obvious-”

“What was you twos’ nickname? Delicate?” Alder noted.

Diantha and Leon both sweatdropped.

“My Milotic will kick your a-” Cynthia icily said.

“Language!” Kukui yelled, hugging Ash and petting Nebby. Cynthia murmured a sorry, still staring at Alder.

Alder only shrugged. “I’m just trying to understand. What has Ashton done to make you all so protective over him?” Everyone froze. “If legendaries bring you all that much stress, why worry so much about them?”

“Don’t…” Lance warned.

Steven and Diantha exchanged a glance.

“You youths all just need to  _ relax _ -” Alder said, gesturing between Lance and Kukui.

“ _ No one asked you to talk _ ,” Cynthia snapped.

Nebby squeaked, shrinking down on themselves.

Lance put a hand on Cynthia’s shoulder. “Easy there. It’s going to be ok.”

“ _ No _ .” Cynthia pointed to Alder. “Just relax~ Just calm down~ That’s  _ not _ how it works! You don’t even know what happened, you have  _ no right _ to say that! You can’t just brush off and ‘get rid of’  _ years _ of stress like it’s  _ nothing _ !”

“Ok mom friend override-” Lance said, glancing at Steven and Wallace, who both shrugged.

Kukui patted Ash’s head, reassuring him he was there. Ash bit his lip.

Nebby stared up at Ash, eyes beginning to water.

“Oh paperwork just isn’t for you~ Being a champion isn’t for you~” Cynthia scowled, clenching her fists. “Arceus  _ bless _ you. If ignorance is bliss, you must be the  _ most relaxed _ person on the planet-!”

Nebby began screeching again. 

Ash hugged Nebby closer, trying to calm them down.

Nebby didn’t stop crying.

Taking a deep breath, Ash began singing a lullaby, gently patting Nebby’s head. 

Kukui blinked, staring as Nebby’s cries turned into hiccups.

Lance’s eyes practically sparkled as Ash continued humming, lulling Nebby to sleep.

“...Wow,” Kukui said. “You’re a natural.”

Ash only shrugged. “Cynthia?”

Cynthia met Ash’s eyes. 

She unclenched her fists, taking a deep breath.

“Sorry.”

They exchanged a fond nod.

Ash stared at Alder. “Now I’m glad you  _ weren’t _ around when the world was about to end, especially with that attitude.” He grinned, tickling the now sleeping Nebby. “Sure, I’m an optimistic guy, but when everything feels hopeless, like the entire world is about to come crashing down if you don’t do  _ something _ , those words are kinda meaningless.”

Leon and Diantha exchanged a glance.

Kukui clenched his fists, staring down at the stadium floor.

Wallace joking nudged Steven’s side, blinking when Steven responded by leaning against him. He glanced off but stayed in place.

“But enough about me!” Ash chirped, peeking over at Wallace. “I’m really sorry for all the trouble. Professor Kukui, we should probably go.”

Alder glanced at the exit.

“How exactly are you going to go back to Alola?” Lance asked, scooted over to Leon while Cynthia and Diantha chatted.

Ash and Kukui both glanced at the sleeping Nebby, sweatdropping. “Um… Good question. But don’t worry about that!”

“Um, should I be worried for my region-” Leon started.

“No,” every other champion except Alder said.

Lance shot Leon a warning look while Steven put a hand on Cynthia’s shoulder. 

“Guys, please, it’s fine,” Ash said. Kukui glanced between Ash and the champions, furrowing his eyebrows.

Lance and Steven both paused. 

“Ok empaths-” Cynthia started.

“I’m not an empath,” they both said in unison. 

Rolling her eyes, Cynthia continued, “Ok headaches, let’s move on.” 

Steven and Wallace were chatting about pokemon moves. Cynthia and Diantha were chatting about sports matches. Lance was chatting with Ash and Kukui about league plans while pacing around them.

Leon glanced around. Alder raised an eyebrow.

“Oh f-”

“Language!” Kukui yelled. “Oh my  _ Tapu _ .”

Leon sweatdropped.

“And my Dragonite could fly you both back,” Lance casually continued. “It’s really no hassle.”

“I think Lucian’s in the area as well,” Cynthia added. “Want me to call him, Ash?”

Ash only absentmindedly stroked Nebby’s head, shrugging.

Diantha placed her hands together. “Oh, and I could check in with Olympia, sweetie!” Kukui stayed silent. “Hey gooseberry, how far do your taxis go?” Diantha yelled to Leon.

Leon scooted over. “Pretty far! Mostly around Galar though.” He hummed thoughtfully. “Jammy for you, Ash, you could just ride on Charizard if you want.”

“I don’t want to be a bother-” Ash started.

“It’s not.”

“...Thank you, all of you.”

“You’re problem,” Leon said. 

Silence.

“Uh… I meant no problem- You know what I meant.” 

Diantha shoved at Leon, rolling her eyes.

Ash grinned with a nod, causing Leon to grin back at him.

Lance chuckled. “You too, huh?” He turned back to Ash and Kukui, rubbing his arms and tilting his head. “So how can we help?”

Perking up, Steven yelled from the distance, “Yeah, is there anything we could do?” Wallace rolled his eyes.

“Typical,” Cynthia said, nodding to Lance.

Ash waved back at Steven and Wallace before answering, “I’m fine with any. What about you, Professor Kukui?” Kukui stayed silent. “...Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

“Wha-” Kukui started.

Ash walked off. 

Footsteps.

Ash stopped. He met Alder’s eyes, embracing Nebby closer. “...Hello.” He rubbed the nape of his neck. “Sorry for uh… lashing out.”

“I should be the one apologizing, Ashton.” Awkward silence. “So, I’m sorry for bringing up the past.” Ash blinked. “Can I offer you a ride back to Alola on my Braviary?”

“...Maybe next time?”

Alder nodded. “As long as you stay kind to your pokemon and don’t spend too much time on… What is it, instaspace? Youbook?”

Ash sweatdropped. “Ok?”

A long pause later...

“Can you repeat that question?”

Ash stared at Alder. “I didn’t ask one?”

“Oh. Probably just me caught up in old memories then.” Before Ash could react, Alder was already halfway out the exit. “Hey this meeting is over, right?”

Sweatdropping, Ash glanced down at Nebby.

Everyone looked at Lance and Leon, who nodded. 

“Yeah sure, as I said before, it’s not like we need to do anything else,” Leon said.

Kukui raised an eyebrow. “You can just… do that?”

“Sure, why not,” Lance answered.

“We better not find you eating straight from the fridge the next time,” Cynthia yelled at Alder as he left.

Ash sweatdropped, making his way back to the group. 

“We're pedaling in yogurt anyways,” Diantha flatly said.

“So to anyone who’s leaving,  _ if  _ you’re leaving, thank you for coming-” Steven started.

Wallace cut in, “Don’t you ‘ _ thank  _ you’ me, you  _ dragged  _ me here. On that note, you’re welcome.”

Steven twitched. “I did  _ not  _ drag you here. You just  _ followed  _ me here!”

Ash and Kukui exchanged an amused glance. Nebby stirred a bit, continuing to snooze.

“I would say it was my pleasure but it wasn’t,” Cynthia mocked.

Wallace poked Steven’s cheek, cackling when Steven fondly but exasperatedly said, “You’re  _ so childish _ .” Ash sweatdropped.

“ _ You’re  _ so childish-”

“Jiuzhou,” Lance hissed. 

“Guanxi,” Wallace hissed back.

Steven sighed.

Lance facepalmed, berating Wallace while the other champions carried on like it was normal. 

“Um…” Kukui trailed off, keeping a hand on Ash’s shoulder.

Leon glanced at his nails, noting, “Yeah this is why all our meetings take so long. But don’t worry, we’re usually all more chill in public-”

“I know  _ that _ .”

Diantha shrugged. “Now you know  _ this _ .”

Kukui huffed.

In the distance, Wallace scrolled through his phone, ignoring Lance’s nagging.

Lance sighed, about to walk off when-

“Where are you going?” Wallace asked.

Like on cue, Steven and Cynthia appeared next to Lance, smirks on their faces.

“Come on, it’s not-” Steven said.

“-that cold,” Lance finished, side-eyeing Leon before turning back to Steven. “Yeah whatever you say, you steel-” He shivered, hugging himself.

Cynthia chirped, “Merry Christm- Wait, are you actually still cold?”

Steven placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You’re trembling. Are you-”

“I’m fine.”

Cynthia and Steven exchanged a worried look. “You really gotta  _ sleep _ more-”

“What does  _ that  _ have to do with anything?” Lance murmured.

Ash narrowed his eyes.

“I guess we’re heading inside,” Wallace said in a sarcastic tone. “Let’s go.”

Lance continued arguing.

Kukui opened his mouth to say something but paused.

Ash rolled his eyes, huffing. He stepped forward, using one hand to drag Lance into the stadium corridors.

Everyone else either sweatdropped or laughed.

“Hey Steeeeeen! Can I send-” Wallace started.

“ _ No _ .”

“I didn’t even finish my question!”

Steven deadpanned. “If you’re asking me then you’re definitely going to post  _ something _ I’m embarrassed by.”

“Oh is it  _ another _ picture of Steven posing in front of his rock collection?” Cynthia teased.

Diantha patted Wallace’s shoulder, shaking her head in amusement before heading after Ash and Lance. 

“Everyone say cheese!” Leon exclaimed, aiming his camera at the group. 

Steven facepalmed when Wallace dramatically did victory signs. Diantha was laughing as Cynthia and Kukui mock growled at the camera, the latter looking as confused as ever.

“Alrighty let’s all head back I guess!” Kukui exclaimed, jolting when everyone agreed.

Back inside, Lance was humming, bobbing his head while petting Nebby. 

He peeked up, watching Ash marvel at the room and view.

“...I’m sorry.”

Ash glanced over. “Don’t be. It was bound to happen.”

Lance rubbed his face, sighing. “You did… good.”

Grinning, Ash couldn’t help but tease, “Did I hear that correctly? You  _ complimenting _ someone? That’s like you admitting you’ll be  _ willing  _ to try to go to sleep!”

Rolling his eyes, Lance murmured, “Yeah.”

Ash froze.

They both jolted when everyone else piled into the room as well.

“-crying onion~” Diantha sing-songed. 

Leon smirked, bowing. “Leon, at your service. But I’m not gonna bring out the Corviknight against the Bunnelbys.” His eyes lit up. “Oh, and did you know Major League baseballs have 108 double stitches?”

“I’ll spray you with perfume,” Diantha joked before waving to Ash. “Hey hun!”

Ash waved back at them. 

Kukui ambled next to Ash with a grin.

“Heyyy~” Cynthia started, heading directly to where Lance was. “You  _ still _ cold?”

“Says the person who also came back in,” Lance droned. “But yeah, I’m fine.”

“That’s good,” Steven said. Pause. “So your mental capability is just _ like that _ .”

“Wow  _ thanks. _ ”

“But seriously,” Wallace chimed in without looking up from his phone. “You’re not allowed to be silent about these things. We need you, and we’re  _ not  _ debating it.”

Lance propped his head up on the table. “Aw, that’s sweet.”

Pause.

“Oh Arceus, the great dragon master, everyone!” Cynthia said, trying not to smile. 

Wallace rolled his eyes, continuing, “Of all the things to defeat you, it’s a simple breeze.”

“Oh  _ come on _ ,” Lance hissed, scooping Nebby into his arms.

Steven stifled a laugh. “Yeah, are you that fragile?” Steven asked, poking Lance’s arm. “Don’t even want to admit it, huh?”

“You guys suck.”

Laughing, Wallace darted off while Cynthia and Steven continued teasing Lance. 

Kukui and Diantha both grinned, continuing to watch the Eastern champions bicker. Leon and Wallace were on their phones, sending each other memes and jokes. 

Steven rolled his eyes, murmuring under his breath, “Cellfishies.”

Cynthia side-eyed him, smirking. “You’re just mad-”

“ _ Shut up _ .”

Lance sweatdropped, glancing over at the Western champions.

“...If I put a piece of pineapple between two pieces of bread would it still eat me?” Leon asked.

Silence.

“Yes,” Ash answered.

“Aw man,” Wallace murmured.

Ash’s stomach rumbled.

Cynthia peeked over. “What time is it in Alola?”

Kukui answered, “Almost noon?” He grinned at Ash. “Are you hungry too?”

“Yeah,” Ash sheepishly said.

“We’re having breakf- well, lunch for you guys, dinner for people here,” Steven declared. Lance and Cynthia shot him a proud look before glaring at each other.

Lance handed Nebby back to Ash.

Everyone sweatdropped as Lance and Cynthia fought over who was going to pay, Steven trying to calm them both. 

Wallace rolled his eyes, going back to surfing the web.

“You back off, you  _ know  _ I’m not trusting you with my food again,” Lance hissed.

Cynthia’s eyebrow twitched, waving a ruler at Lance. “Look-”

“Why do you have a  _ ruler _ ?”

“ _ You know why. _ ”

Steven facepalmed. “Guys.”

“I literally said breakfast is on us!” Cynthia yelled, stashing her ruler away again. Ash perked up, curious.

“‘Us’ doesn’t mean only you,” Lance droned. 

Cynthia glanced at Diantha, who shook her head. “Nope, I’m not getting into this.”

Ash and Kukui exchanged an amused glance.

While Diantha was exasperatedly trying to help Steven, and Leon was awkwardly standing off to the side, the Eastern champions were… roasting each other? Sarcastically complimenting each other? Both?

“Guys?” Ash asked, bouncing Nebby up and down in his arms. “Can we not fight?”

“We aren’t fighting,” Cynthia sweetly said. “We’re just having fun.”

“Says you,” Lance added. “Can we just stop-”

“What? Can’t take it?”

“I can take the whole paparazzi myself, no one else is as annoying as you lot after all.”

“‘Annoying’???”

“You’re both annoying,” Steven said, side-eyeing Wallace as he perked up. “How about we settle this like… mature adults-”

“Student debt!” Lance yelled.

Diantha droned, “I’m convinced neither of you graduated kindergarten.” She deliberately glanced around the room at everyone. 

Steven deadpanned at her before trying to stop Lance from tackling Cynthia.

“I’m in school right now, does that count?” Ash asked. “I mean, yeah, I got half of that directions quiz wrong back in elementary school and failed, and that-” Ash cut himself off with an embarrassed flush. Leon grinned at him.

Smiling, Diantha answered, “So  _ you  _ graduated kindergarten. Congrats!” She side-eyed her co-workers. “Guys, can you stop? It’s…” Diantha blinked. “Did I just forget the word for… the, uh… the  _ thing _ . Le noir? Non, la nuit?” After a pause, she said, “Le soir! What’s that in…”

Ash sweatdropped. “Evening.”

“ _ Evening _ ! Thanks, Ash.”

“No worries, I do that too, especially when I learned grammatical gender-”

“You don’t even know how to spell debt!” Cynthia yelled back. 

“Yes I do! De...backward d, t!”

Silence.

“...You are  _ so  _ stupid,” Cynthia fondly laughed. 

“Oh Tapu, a card short of a full deck,” Kukui murmured to himself. Leon and Diantha glanced over. 

Wallace didn’t even bother.

“As lively as a pokemon in March,” Leon added. 

Ash and Kukui both curiously peeked at Leon.

Diantha tilted her head, ambling over, to Steven’s exasperation. “He didn't invent hot water?”

“What-?”

Cynthia yelled, “Anyways,  _ I’m  _ paying-”

“ _ No you’re not _ -” Lance yelled back.

“What if-”

“We are  _ not _ going down that path!”

Leon cut in, “Are people gonna call the bobbies on us?”

“Tsk, don’t worry about it,” Lance said, waving his phone at Leon.

“Why, because this is normal for you?” Diantha teased.

“You bet it is!” Steven yelled.

Leon facepalmed.

Lance mock-scowled. “I hope  _ none  _ of you guys’ pens work.” He pointed to Steven. “Nor do your other pencils!”

Cynthia, after watching Wallace deadpan at Lance, said, “Gasp! You take that back!”

“Never!”

“Then I hope all your inboxes are full!”

“Jokes on you that actually makes me feel meaningful,” Wallace casually said. Ash froze.

Silence.

Everyone stared at Wallace.

“...Hey dude you good?” Diantha asked, Cynthia also furrowing her eyebrows.

Wallace blinked. “Oh yeah, of course, that was a joke.” 

Ash raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips when Wallace grinned to reassure him. Kukui paused for a moment before reaching forward and side-hugging Ash.

Lance stifled a laugh. “What’s the definition of sleep?”

“Yeah, I haven’t eaten a vegetable in… what’s the date today?” Steven asked.

“Oh Mew I don’t know, Wednesday?”

Sighing, Leon murmured, “You can use your phones, guys.”

Ash facepalmed.

“...Just who let you guys be adults,” Cynthia said. “Who???”

“You sure about the adults part?” Kukui asked, freezing when everyone stared at him. 

After a pause, everyone laughed.

Diantha jabbed Lance’s side. “Hear that? You all are  _ disasters _ .” Wallace froze.

“No wonder we’re so close,” Cynthia quipped. “Oh Arceus, anyways,  _ paying _ -”

“Wait, that’s it?” Wallace asked, glancing at Lance and Steven.

“Yeah,” both agreed. For once.

“Oh… Ok.” Wallace grinned. “How about I pay this time? I ate breakfast already-”

“I did too!” Lance hissed. “ _ You _ stay  _ out  _ of this.”

“By that logic, shouldn’t I be paying-” Steven started.

“ _ No _ .”

“You mean you  _ haven’t eaten breakfast _ ?” Ash gasped. “If these guys don’t make sure you’re eating, _ I will _ !”

Cynthia, Lance, and Wallace exchanged smug smiles as Steven heavily sighed.

Leon ambled next to Ash, nodding to Kukui while the Eastern champions continued arguing.

“Why can’t they just cut the pear in half?” Diantha murmured. 

Kukui curiously glanced over. “Oh cool, is that another Kalosian idiom?”

“Yeah, like mustard coming up one’s nose. Losing your temper, being annoyed, all that.”

“That sounds like Pikachu alright,” Ash mused, petting Nebby. “Oh, how about easy as pie? A piece of cake?”

“Before breakfast,” Wallace called out from across the room.

Ash side-eyed Wallace and the Eastern champions. “Oh yeah.”

“As easy as breathing,” Leon hummed thoughtfully.

Diantha tapped her chin. “We have multiple in Kalos. It’s a child’s game is one.”

“Oh, like it’s child’s play, that’s interesting!” Kukui said. Ash rolled his eyes. “What about hitting the hay?”

“Why hay anyways? Why not lasagna? If you combine two lasagnas, you’d also still have one lasagna, right?” Ash asked.

Pause.

Kukui stifled a laugh. “We’ll definitely get lunch later.”

“I can order something right now if you’d like,” Leon said. 

“Yeah, same here,” Diantha added.

Muffled swears from the distance.

Ash handed Nebby to Kukui, saying, “Maybe after  _ they _ stop arguing.”

Leon sweatdropped. “You’re gonna be here for a  _ while  _ then.”

“...Oh well, I’m gonna check in with them, cloudless?”

Kukui nodded. “Crystal!”

Diantha and Leon blinked in realization. “Yep, clear!”

Ash made his way across the room next to Wallace. 

“Pentaday,” Lance hissed.

“Noodle arms,” Cynthia hissed back.

“Fruit head!”

“ _ Pool boy _ .”

“Trucker.”

“Pirate!”

“Inkay-”

“HEY!” Cynthia yelled, rubbing her temples. Lance paused. “That was a perfectly good competition! You  _ soggy quill shoes _ .”

“You too, _ salty egged breadcrumbs _ .”

“ _ Guys _ ,” Steven said.

Like on cue, Cynthia and Lance stopped arguing, teaming up to tackle Steven.

Ash sweatdropped. “It’s gonna rain soon, shouldn’t we get going  _ now _ ?”

“You feel it too, huh?” Wallace asked. “Well, maybe  _ you _ could calm them down better than I did.”

“Did you even try?” Ash droned.

“Maybe on literature, definitely not on things like this.” Wallace shot him a grin. “I’m out. Have fun!” 

“Hey blue flower!” Diantha yelled across the room, gesturing Wallace over. 

Leon tsked. “Fancy-tons.”

Ash exchanged a grin with Kukui.

“Hey resin~” Lance sing-songed.

Steven sweatdropped. “Don’t you  _ dare _ .”

Cynthia smirked. “ _ Resin _ ~”

“No!”

“Resin has my vote~”

Steven shoved them both. 

Lance and Cynthia laughed, darting off while Steven yelled, “You two  _ get back here _ !”

“Uh…” Ash trailed off and the Eastern champions as they ran around the room. 

“Why can’t you two just  _ stay _ in your offices?” Steven hissed. “Especially you, Lance, you already spend your life there-”

“You  _ wish _ !” Lance beamed.

Cynthia facepalmed. “Look, as long as you two don’t wake the rest of us up at one am on Christmas-”

“Hey don’t lie, you were still awake,” Lance teased.

Steven nodded. “You don’t get to blame us for that one!”

Sighing, Cynthia pointed to Lance. “Ok fine maybe not  _ you _ , but-”

“And don’t think I forgot about it!” Lance yelled. “I just can’t trust you with my capes, huh?”

“Hey it was  _ cool _ !” Steven said.

“Ha.  _ Ha _ .”

“Come on, we were just having fun~” Cynthia beamed, poking at Lance’s arm. 

“Nope, don’t talk to me,” Lance declared.

Steven shot Cynthia an amused look. “Oh, sure we won’t, voicer.”

Lance wordlessly hissed at them.

Smug, Cynthia turned to Steven. “Hey Steen~”

Rolling his eyes, Steven said, “Let it burn, shall we?”

“You really gonna bring up that, huh?”

“What if I do~?”

“Oh, you know~”

Steven froze. “ _ No _ .”

“No what~?”

“It’s my job!”

Cynthia rolled her eyes. “Why are you even embarrassed by it?”

“I’m  _ not _ -”

“Liar liar pants on fire~” Wallace sang, making Steven jump. 

“Wrong  _ rhythm _ , dude!” Lance yelled. 

Cynthia rolled her eyes, glaring at Lance in the distance and chasing after him.

Steven held a hand over his chest, huffing, “How do  _ you _ know about-”

“You know about my hobby, why wouldn’t I know about yours?” Wallace asked.

“ _ No _ , just  _ when _ did I tell you???”

Wallace tapped his chin. “Like… a few years ago? But you know, I’ve seen the ink and charcoal-”

“Wha- I’m supposed to be the one to do this! You mean to tell me, you have an epistolary  _ collection _ ???”

“Boo-hoo, whatever you say.”

“...You know what? Banana bread.”

“You  _ light mouth. _ ” Wallace gasped. “It wasn’t even my fault!”

“Ironically.” 

Wallace stamped on Steven’s shoes. “That’s not how you use that word!”

“Oh  _ you _ would know, huh?” Steven laughed. “Hey Cyn-”

Cynthia sprinted back, practically shoving Wallace back to the Western champions.

Ash awkwardly stood there.

Lance spotted him, shifting over with a grin. “Enjoying the show?” 

“Uh…”

“Welcome to the family!”

Ash sweatdropped.

“Hair whip!” Steven teased in the distance.

Cynthia hissed, “Can you  _ not _ .”

“Ok sorry.”

Ash raised a hand as if he was in school. “Why that time?”

“We know each other very well,” Steven responded.

“Too well,” Cynthia murmured, crossing her arms.

Lance chuckled. “You didn’t mean that-”

“You wanna  _ fight _ ?” 

“Whoa whoa, not  _ again _ ,” Steven said. “ _ Seriously _ , can I just pay for my own food-”

“Excuse  _ you _ .”

Heavily sighing, Ash said, “How about I pay-”

“ _ Definitely not _ ,” everyone responded.

Kukui stifled a chuckle, tickling Nebby’s cheeks. “Tapu, Ash.”

Ash put his hands up in surrender, sweatdropping. 

Before long, Cynthia and Steven went back to arguing. Lance propped his head up, patting the seat next to him and nodding to Ash.

“Cold  _ spam _ .”

“Expired wifi!”

“You honey-glazed receipt boy!”

“You don’t even know how to spell that, you baby flowering parasite!”

Ash facepalmed.

Meanwhile, Kukui was rocking Nebby back and forth, continuing, “Having the blues.”

Diantha’s eyes sparkled. “We say have the Surskits.”

“And unironically, we say have the Sobbles,” Leon added.

“How about wearing a Skitty on your head?” Wallace chimed in.

Kukui hummed thoughtfully. “Mightyena in Mareep’s clothing. People in Alola might say Lycanroc though.”

Leon added, “Yeah I guess it varies based on where you are.” Diantha nodded. “For example, Wooloos are more common here.”

Diantha placed her hands together. “Oh, speaking of Skitty, I have other Meowstic to beat means you have other things to do.”

“It’s schooling Wishiwashi to catch in Alola,” Kukui said.

A mixture of laughing and screaming erupted across the room. Kukui glanced over, but no one else did.

“...I’m not the brightest tool in the… cabinet. What was the, what do you call it?”

Diantha blinked.

Leon tilted his head. “Sharpest tool in the shed?”

“Brightest lightbulb in the box?” Wallace added.

“Oh.”

Chuckling, Diantha waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it, you can see we all screw up at times. Besides, malaphors are super.”

Kukui grinned. “But anyways, how do you deal with all that?”

More arguing.  _ Crash _ . More fussing.

Wallace sweatdropped. “You deal with it.”

Diantha shrugged. “Don’t know about you, but I’m used to it-”

“Why would we need to scare  _ her _ ? She gets scared by her own headphones!” Cynthia yelled.

“Curling iron popcorn,  _ shut up _ !” Diantha yelled back.

Laughter.

Raising an eyebrow, Leon started, “Hey-”

“ _ No _ ,” Cynthia said, pointing to Leon. “We’re  _ not _ having this conversation again. You get lost in your own hometown, nuff said.”

“ _ Ouch _ .”

Ash edged next to Kukui, patting Nebby. 

“No offense, but the regions are… seriously run by you guys?” Kukui asked.

“Don’t worry, we get the job done-” Steven started.

Lance cut in, “Do you know how much  _ braining _ it takes to…  _ do _ ?”

Diantha teased, “Do you need to do the sleep?” 

Leon facepalmed.

“...Yes right,  _ totally _ ,” Lance half-joked, sweatdropping when Ash grinned at him.

“Oh Tapu, you guys,” Kukui said with a wince. 

“We can sentence how we want, thank you  _ very _ much.”

Cynthia murmured, “Oh  _ Arceus _ .” 

Wallace also cringed, nodding to Cynthia. Steven deadpanned at them both.

Kukui only sighed as Cynthia and Steven managed to start up another argument.

“Not so powerful now,  _ huh _ ?” Steven teased.

“Get out of my sight,” Cynthia said, pointing out the door. “You, get out. All of you,  _ get out _ . Ash, you can stay, the rest of you,  _ get out _ .”

Leon yelled, “I call shotgun!”

Like on cue, rain splashed against the windows.

“...Congrats you all angered the gods,” Diantha droned. “Wow it’s really raining ropes out there.”

“Raining Litten and Rockruff,” Kukui murmured.

Diantha and Kukui both glanced at Leon, who sweatdropped. “Throwing knives… and sticks?”

Wallace deadpanned. “Earth and sand are falling.” 

Ash nodded, staring out the windows.

The Eastern champions all kept an eye on him.

“...Huh-” Kukui let out.

“So whatcha gonna do, huh? Force me out?” Steven asked. 

Cynthia mock-rolled up her sleeves. “I’ll carry you out.” She pointed to Lance. “I’ll toss you  _ both _ out.”

“Oh, we can have a rainwater gunfight,” Lance mocked.

“Partyyy~” Steven said, shimmying.

Cynthia and Wallace heavily sighed.

Lance and Leon both sweatdropped as they watched Cynthia chase after Steven. 

“...How do I turn my emotions off?”

“You go to settings- oh wait never mind.”

Leon side-eyed Lance. “Why would I ask  _ you  _ that?”

“F-” Lance glanced at Ash before continuing, “Fudge you too.”

Laughing, Leon mocked, “What the chocolate chip fudge, what the utter  _ malarkey  _ is all of this?”

“All of you  _ suck _ ,” Lance groaned. “Except for you, Ash, we’re all glad you’re here.”

Diantha stifled a laugh.

“Agreed.” Lance whipped his head around to stare at Leon, jawdropping. “That was my reaction too-”

“Hey, capes!” Cynthia yelled. Steven rolled his eyes when Wallace glanced up as well as Lance and Leon. “Er, double Ls! Karaoke?” Wallace glanced off, fidgeting with the edges of his cape.

“Sure!” Leon answered.

Lance didn’t respond, glancing back at Wallace instead. 

Cynthia and Steven nodded to each other, tackling Wallace in a hug. 

“ _ Guys _ ,” Wallace hissed.

Rolling his eyes, Lance stepped forward and joined in the hug. “We would love it if you’ll come too.”

“... _ Guys _ ,” Wallace groaned. “Come on.”

“You  _ come on _ ,” Steven teased before softening. “Try to have some fun!”

Cynthia nodded. “Yeah! You know I know what it’s like!” Ash’s eyes gleamed with empathy.

“......Fine.”

Cheers.

“I’m so gonna beat all of you!” Cynthia yelled, stepping back. 

Wallace grinned. “Wanna  _ bet _ ?”

Rivalry sparked in their eyes.

Diantha and Leon exchanged an amused glance.

Lance blinked when Wallace glanced at him before deadpanning. “No.” 

Wallace tilted his head at Cynthia as she chatted with Steven. “But you’re so-”

“The answer’s still  _ no _ .”

“Alright, fine,” Wallace said. “S-”

“ _ Definitely _ a no,” Steven cut in. Before Wallace could respond, Steven rolled his eyes. “And yes, even if  _ all  _ of you tag out.”

Lance’s shoulders shook with laughter. “Life or death?”

“I’d rather drown in the rain,” Steven hissed. 

“Ummmm…” Leon trailed off, watching Ash freeze up.

Silence.

“Oh shit.”

Glaring at Steven, Kukui hissed, “ _ Language _ .”

“Oh shhh- Are you sorry- no wait no, I’m so you alright- Oh  _ no _ ,” Steven awkwardly laughed, murmuring swears under his breath.

Cynthia and Wallace exchanged an empathetic look.

“Oh what?” Ash casually said. “Sssss...?”

Kukui raised an eyebrow at Ash.

Lance’s eyes sparkled. “Yeah dude, finish it! Oh what? You know,  _ lalochezia~ _ ”

Steven glared at Lance. “Sugar? Snap?”

Wallace smirked. “Sugar snap peas?”

Eyes sparkling, Cynthia beamed, “We’re calling you that now.” 

Steven groaned. “Wait no-”

“ _ Sugar snap peas please~ _ ” Lance sang, twirling across the room to high five Ash.

Kukui stifled a laugh, flicking at Nebby’s little cheeks.

Diantha and Leon could only sweatdrop.

“No,  _ thanks _ ,” Steven half-joked. He turned to Ash. “Ash, I’m so sorry, I won’t joke about it again. And… thank you.”

Kukui blinked. He glanced at Ash, worried.

“...You know you can swear, right?” Ash side-eyed Kukui. “Pikachu says worse anyways.”

Kukui froze, staring down at Nebby. “What.”

“Admittedly, that is  _ not  _ the thing I expected you to comment on,” Diantha flatly said.

“Wait, you  _ understand _ -” Leon started, cutting himself off to stare at Lance. “What.”

Lance and Cynthia both shrugged. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“But-”

“Just go with it,” Wallace murmured.

“Yeah don’t worry! It’s normal by my standards,” Ash chirped. 

“...Huh,” Leon murmured.

The Eastern champions all silently sighed.

“Yeah you’re right. Oh  _ Mew  _ you’re right,” Lance murmured, stepping forward and hugging Ash.

Ash blinked as everyone else joined, squishing him in the center.

“...So what do you guys want to do in the meantime?” Ash asked with a grin.

Leon hummed thoughtfully. “Oh, we’re just gonna relax-”

“We’re gonna order marshmallows!” Cynthia yelled, zooming off.

“Wha-” Kukui blurted.

“Who can fit the most marshmallows in their mouth?” Lance and Steven yelled in unison.

Ash laughed, “You’re on!”

“I’ll take the video!” Wallace yelled.

Kukui sighed, gently rubbing Nebby’s head. “I’m not even going to  _ try _ to understand.”

Diantha rolled her eyes. “No wonder they get along so well.”

Leon shrugged, sitting back against a chair and searching up baseball games.

“Why-” Kukui dragged a hand down his face before teasing, “Try not to choke, kids!”

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by Meredith and Sapphiria! 
> 
> Heyyyy! How's everyone doing? I hope well, if not alright! 
> 
> I still don't know how to write multiple canon characters, but hope you enjoyed anyways!


End file.
